This invention relates generally to water softeners and, more particularly, to a water softener having a slidable cover assembly.
Conventional water softeners are configured to pass hard water through an ion exchange resin or mineral bed to remove hardness ions from the water. The ion exchange resin or mineral, to a limited extent, also removes dissolved iron through an ion exchange process. The ion exchange resin or mineral bed is recharged to restore its hardness and iron removal capability by passing brine through the resin or mineral bed and by backwashing.
In some installations, the available space might not allow for the installation of a water softener of conventional size and shape. In such instances, at least some known installations utilize a low-profile water softener to soften the water supply for the home. Such a low-profile water softener typically includes a salt container, a top cover having a single opening for adding the salt, and a control system assembly that is positioned beneath the top cover. To replenish the salt in the water softener, an operator pours salt, typically from a rather large bag, through the single opening until the desired quantity of salt is achieved. When adding salt to the water softener, the operator could inadvertently contact or “bump” the control system, or salt could be spilled or salt dust could be generated during the pouring procedure that could inadvertently contaminate the control system. Consequently, the operator must utilize care to ensure that the control system is not damaged when adding salt to the water softener. Additionally, since the control system assembly is positioned beneath the top cover, the operator must remove the top cover to adjust or program the control system. Such removal exposes the control system assembly and associated wiring thereby increasing the possibility that the control system may be damaged.